(6)Final Fantasy Tactics Advance vs (3)Final Fantasy X 2004
Results Friday, May 21st, 2004 Ulti's Analysis From the FFTA vs Fire Emblem analysis: But it was a pyrrhic victory for FFTA; despite winning the match, it was proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that it had no way in hell of getting out of the next round. Failing to double up a cult hit usually spells doom against the first threat that comes along. Worked out somewhat along those lines. FFTA never stood any chance of winning this match, and this was nothing more than a match to see how well Final Fantasy X was going to do against the rest of the division. If you ask me, FFX failed miserably in this match to give any signs whatsoever that it was a threat to win this division. It started off well enough, but by the time the end of the poll came around, FFX failed to even double up FFTA, a game many hardcore fans of Square RPGs consider to be among the worst games in the series. What was that line again? Oh yes: Failing to double up a cult hit usually spells doom against the first threat that comes along. FFTA, at best, is a cult it. It has some vocal fans, but many people can't stand it. And yet through all of this, Final Fantasy X failed to score at least 66.67% of the vote. This spelled disaster for the first major threat that was to face Final Fantasy X, but the problem is that none of us really knew what the first threat would be. The Wind Waker could be considered the favorite to win the division at this point, but its match against Metroid Prime only scored around 67,000 votes. FFX could be a threat to win this division, but it underperformed in both matches it has been in up to this point. Also, this poll only scored around 65,000 votes. Super Smash Brothers Melee? A decent choice, but it only managed to beat Metal Gear Solid 2 by 10,000 votes as a 2 seed, and its prediction percentage for that match was very low considering the seeding. Starcraft? Pfft, please. Starcraft wasn't even going to beat The Wind Waker, let alone a Final Fantasy title. It has performed well up to this point, but Halo and Kingdom Hearts are two games that aren't very well-loved on this site. Surely, it could pose no threat to the rest of this division. Even Vice City could be considered a threat at this point. It beat down KOTOR, and was looking prime and ready to take down SSBM as well. But even then, Vice City has shwon nothing that would prove it to be strong beyond a reasonable doubt. So in the end, we have a gigantic cluster**** in Division 128, with no clear-cut favorite. The popular favorite seemed to be Final Fantasy X at this point, despite how bad it had performed in its two matches. To this extent, the first game that could be considered a major threat would be the winner of the Final Fantasy 7 vs Ocarina of Time matchup. That's how wierd Division 128 was in this contest. Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2004 Spring Contest Matches